Under the Sun
by BlindMaster
Summary: Una historia diferente,  lleno de dolor y tristeza pero tambien de amor y felicidad. -CAM-  porque todos vivimos bajo el mismo cielo..
1. Prologo

**Under the Sun **

**Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo en este sucio campamento, perdí la cuenta hace días… dejo de importarme el trascurrir de la vida desde que Jess murió. Uno no hace amigos con facilidad en este lugar tan hostil, con el tiempo se llega a comprender que solo se está rodeado de enemigos… incluso cuando te levantas cada mañana y ves tú reflejo en el agua... sabes que tu eres el enemigo…

Recibo correspondencia cada treinta días… amontono un sin número de cartas y cada una me relata sobre lo que acontece y de cómo la realidad es tan diferente a la que vivo ahora en medio de este desierto sin más que arena a mi alrededor. Nos dicen a diario que pronto saldremos, que tengamos paciencia, pero para muchos la espera es como la muerte… en las noches solitarias cuando estoy acostada en mi litera... pienso en Carly, trato de recordarla siempre en aquellos años felices, quitando de mi mente esa amarga despedida

"_que ganaras Sam!"_

El agua comienza a escasear y debemos racionarla a como de lugar, tenemos fe en nuestros superiores.. que mas podemos hacer?. Seattle solía ser caluroso, a veces la temperatura llegaba a los treinta y cinco grados... pienso y me digo a mi misma "bastante fresco"

"_sientes que no podrías"_

Porque no vino a verme? Eso me pregunto, ¿que le impidió detenerme? Porque no vino a decirme que cometía un gravísimo error? Se supone que era mi mejor amiga, ahora no se nada de ella

Nunca fui muy religiosa, creí siempre en una persona desde que era una niña indefensa.. "en mi". Al llegar la noche pienso que he sido una tonta… estuve tantas veces por morir que comencé a creer que sigo aquí por alguna razón y que hay una fuerza extraña manteniéndome viva, no diré que es "dios" pero….

Spencer, incluso el capitán Shay vino a verme, ninguno menciono a Carly para mi desgracia.. y yo no quise incomodarlos preguntándoles como estaba mi ex-mejor amiga, mi mejor amiga murió ahí afuera, en medio de ese lugar tan lejano a su amada Wisconsin

"_solo una bala Sam"_

Jess era esa típica niñata hija de padres ricos, era una persona que lo tuvo todo y que en su deseo por probar cosas nuevas pensó que era mejor venir a este lugar de mierda. Soñábamos con volver y…. ¡diablos! si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida granada… ella seguiría con vida!

El sol esta por salir, no he dormido nada, mis pensamientos no me dejan hacerlo.. la culpa no me deja en paz. He cometido errores en mi vida y vine aquí para tratar de enmendar en algo todo el dolor que cause…

"_di mi nombre Carls… y yo estaré ahí"_

No me enliste para ver morir a la gente que quiero… me caigo sobre la ardiente arena, la marcha a mermado mis fuerzas llevándose cada ápice de voluntad, moriré en este desierto... no puedo luchar mas, no **tengo razones para hacerlo.. ya no importa nada…. Ya no….**

**Continuara?¿?¿?**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Boy's Dont Cry**

Era solo una adolecente, en esa etapa de la vida aun los sentimientos son confusos. Vi en Carly algo mas que una amiga y eso la alejo, De no ser por Freedie ella nunca se hubiera enterado de que fui enviada a la cárcel por tentativa de asesinato

"_estuve bien gracias… y creo que lo estaré si…."_

Nunca me puse en su lugar, maneje mi punto de vista infantil siendo egoísta y lastimando a la única persona a quien realmente ame en la vida…

"_yo… te quiero Carl…."_

Y antes de que terminara ella salió huyendo, desde ese día no nos volvimos a hablar, la evadí con éxito todo el año escolar hasta que por un infortunado accidente termine en prisión

"_escucha Sam, te daremos una oportunidad"_

Tome la mejor opción, no podría soportar las visitas de Carly, verla de nuevo a los ojos era como una puñalada muy profunda, era como abrir esa vieja herida que sangro por tanto tiempo y que costo tanto cerrar

"_tu elijes Samantha, es el servicio o el juez no tendrá mas opción que enviarte a prisión"_

No era tonta, decidí unirme al ejército, la única decisión acertada que tome desde mi separación de iCarly. El trato con el juez se consolido, me comprometí a cumplir con mi servicio y ellos a cambio darían mi caso por cerrado. Pam no dijo una sola palabra desde la ultima audiencia, se dedico mas a ver su pelo y a llamar por teléfono a sus novios. Solo recuerdo a mi hermana diciéndome que debía ser fuerte… vaya que tenia razón.

"_Sam, somos hermanas y no importa lo que suceda nada nos podrá separar"_

Me despedí de Seattle y tome rumbo a lo que seria mi nuevo hogar… luche en contra de la autoridad tanto tiempo que me sentí un poco extraña el tener que estar del lado de los buenos. Junto a mi llegaron un sinfín de jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, que venían a cumplir con su servicio… ahí es donde todo cambiaria. Perdí mi alma, mi vida, mis sueños, "Todo" en este sucio lugar, he llorado lo suficiente… se que esta mal porque .. los chicos no lloran… los chicos no lloran….

Escucho algo.. es como un silbido, que interrumpe mi profunda meditación, algo se acerca.. todos corren y yo .. me quedo inmóvil; no se que hacer y de repente... todo se nubla. Polvo y arena chocan contra mi cara de manera hostil, deseo volver a **casa… deseo regresar a Seattle…**

"_quien crees que será la mejor boba?"_

Hay unos soldados que me sacan de aquel lugar cargándome entre sus brazos, me dicen cosas que no llego a escuchar; miro a mi alrededor y hay tantos heridos… algo salió mal, algo salió muy mal. Los vientos del desierto hacen muy difícil las tareas de rescate. Estoy a salvo… no se por cuanto pero lo estoy y es lo único que importa

"_te crees mejor que yo Pucket?"_

-Nos emboscaron, sabían donde estaríamos y aprovecharon para tendernos una trampa. Inteligencia nos fallo Capitán…- dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban

-descanse soldado, ya envié a mis hombres a que investigaran este hecho; Le aseguro que habrá justicia…-

- Capitán Shay… - llame débilmente, el me miro y le dije – gracias….-

Cuando cruce parte del mundo lo hice en barco, específicamente junto a la flota del pacifico. Ahí me encontré con la persona menos esperada, el papa de Carly.

"_soy un soldado capitán... igual que mi padre"_

El no sabia nada de lo que aconteció, tampoco tuve el valor de decírselo… fui una cobarde .. no importaba que tan lejos me fuera siempre lo seria

"…_fue un gran soldado… y un gran padre"_

Me hablo de las miles de campañas que vivió junto a mi padre y de lo mucho que lucharon ambos por el amor de una rubia testaruda llamada simplemente Pam. Según el capitán, la noche que la conocieron fue en un bar de california, típico de mi madre; ambos habían ido a beber unas copas cuando la vieron encimada a ese toro mecánico, medite y si el destino hubiera unido a mi madre con el capitán Shay… todo seria distinto.

-como ha estado la paciente? – pregunto el capitán Shay

-desde que llego hemos hecho todo lo posible, hay muchos heridos y …-

-ella es un héroe de guerra doctor- interrumpió - .. solo quiero que vuelva a casa; haga todo lo posible, cuento con usted…-

Mi padre es una persona desconocida para mi, solo se lo necesario y lo que me dijo el capitán fue muy revelador… esa faceta jovial de hombre aventurero lo herede de el sin duda alguna al igual que mi gran capacidad para causar problemas.

_**FLASHBACK: Unos días antes de que Sam partiera al servicio…**_

_-recibí tu mensaje – dijo Fredo sentándose junto a mi en aquel bar_

_-no era para ti tonto – dije molestándolo como siempre – te lo envié por error –_

_Mi sarcasmo no cambio con los años y menos con el señor Benson a quien por cierto no se le acababan las palabras, lo cual me comenzó a fastidiar en serio _

_-has pensado como esta la situación Sam? , si te vas hay muchas probabilidades de que te envíen a la…_

_-Y CREES QUE NO LO SE! - grite Asustando a todos en el bar- dime cosas que no sepa Benson, _

_-perdona Sam... es que a veces me dejo llevar – _

_No fue justo de mi parte y el solo era un inocente que vino a despedirse de mi _

_-por cierto... intente llamar a Carly y... no contesta, llame a su casa pero Spencer me dijo que ella no había llegado… -_

_-vendrá Spencer? – pregunte tratando de ocultar mi desilusión _

_-si… me lo confirmo…-_

_Y como caído del cielo llego Spencer, siempre trayendo consigo esa buena vibra de hace tantos años, me abrazo lo cual fue bochornoso pero disculpable dada la situación _

_-hermanita! – me dijo – no podía dejar de venir a despedirme, y recuerda que no importa lo que hagas siempre culpa a tu inmediato subordinado – dijo y reímos entre los tres _

_La noche fue avanzando, ya solo Spencer se quedo conmigo, pasaron mas horas y el tuvo que marcharse… muy pronto haría lo mismo. Cuando me dispuse a salir me sentí observada.. esa sensación me embargo desde que llego Freedie, solo que se intensifico aun mas desde que me quede sola _

_Camine en silencio hasta tomar el autobús y justo al doblar la esquina me detuve con la intención de atrapar a mi acosador y mayúscula fue mi sorpresa cuando atrape al sujeto que no resulto ser otra persona mas que ¡Carly!_

_Ella muy asustada intento zafarse de mi abrazo, yo al darme cuenta la solté de inmediato, me quede sin palabras y ella también parecía no tener nada que decir. Tome la iniciativa cuando la agarre de la mano y la lleve a un pequeño café muy cerca del metro _

_La ultima vez que nos sentamos juntas a charlar toda la amistad de una vida se vino abajo _

_- te iras .. mañana?- me pregunto con timidez _

_- si - respondí con la mirada distraída evitando verla directamente a los ojos _

_No dijimos mas, las palabras estaban demás y yo .. sentí que solo la lastimaría, caminamos hasta su apartamento y solo ahí fue que ella hizo algo que nunca espere.. me tomo desprevenida, se abalanzo sobre mi apoderándose de mis labios.. dándome un beso_

_-regresa a casa Sam… solo quiero que regreses a casa…-_

_Me quede sin habla viéndola entrar a su edificio, todo era tan confuso para mi que no dormí hasta que amaneció… ese sentimiento de vacio comenzó a desaparecer y de repente se lleno de esperanza, quise llorar pero no lo __**hice… haría caso a mi padre .. porque los chicos.. no lloran**_

**FIN DE CAPITULO **

_**Continuara… **_

**Aca no explico bien la frase "los chicos no lloran" la desarrollare muy pronto y se darán cuenta de algo muy interesante **

**Esta serie es la continuación de una historia CAM que estoy desarrollando y que les va sorprender de gran medida **

**Con esta serie de historias tratare de darle un giro a la típica historia CAM que todos leen, desarrolle antes una nueva faceta con SAM y volveré a hacer lo mismo **

**MUCHISIMAS gracias por su apoyo la verdad los estimo con todo corazón **

**PD: esta versión es sin corregir, subiré la versión full mañana (mi impresora esta indispuesta XD)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**I'm in Home**

**Nota: iCarly no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada – todos los derechos son de la NICK y sus respectivos creadores **

**Gags:**

**Recuerdos letra CURSIVA **

**Final de escena letra NEGRITA **

"_Son mis gemelas, esta dulce niña se llama Melanie…."_

Todos decían que éramos ganadores, que deberíamos de estar orgullosos por haber servido a nuestro país, me lo repetían a todo momento pero al ver a mis compañeros a quienes esta guerra les arrebato la vida pienso que en realidad perdimos

"_.. y esta pequeña traviesa se llama Samantha.."_

El sol estaba alto a nuestra llegada al aeropuerto, el medio día de Seattle que tanto extrañe me sabia amargo. Las felices bienvenidas de amigos y familiares contrastaban con mi situación… nadie llego para recibirme, hasta el final estuve esperando manteniendo viva la esperanza pero cuando llego la noche me di cuenta de que nadie vendría y salí de ahí desilusionada

Pam nunca me hablo de mi padre, según ella no tenia caso recordar a un hombre que prefirió la guerra que a su familia y creo que esa fue la razón por la que ella decidió tener una vida llena de libertinaje olvidándose de sus dos pequeñas hijas a las que veía como fiel reflejo de su fracasado matrimonio

_-"aun la ama coronel…?-"_

_-"esa es otra historia Sam… pero su pudiera retroceder el tiempo… te diría que…"-_

Las nubes negras avisaban que muy pronto caería una lluvia torrencial… típica en esta época del año; baje del taxi y pague con mi dinero, cargue mi equipaje para luego entrar a casa… grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme de que no había nadie, en el interior todo estaba en penumbras y como si el cielo lo supiera… lanzo una lluvia pesada que me empapo por completo

Aprendí en mi estadía en aquel lejano lugar… que lejos de mejorar … podía empeorar, me acostumbre a estas situaciones y camine sin rumbo fijo en busca de un lugar en donde pasar la noche, ya al día siguiente pensaría en lo que haría

"_borra esa cara de tristeza Sam, velo de este lado.. aun me tienes a mi"_

La promesa de una vida llena de aventura y diversión se terminaron, recuerdo bien como empezó.. me marcaria de por vida y seria una sombra en mi pasado asechándome, recordándome que nunca viviría en paz… **que el dolor y el llanto me perseguirían fuese a donde fuese…**

_**Flashback: Unos año antes…**_

_Caminamos por el sector A-19; se trataba de una ciudad fronteriza por la que debíamos pasar antes de llegar a territorio hostil, según informes de inteligencia la población fue evacuada y los insurgentes fueron enviados como prisioneros a Delta – 3 _

_Al llegar nos dieron la orden de asegurar el área como apoyo previo a nuestro destino, en donde éramos solicitados como refuerzos en el frente de batalla. Yo encabeza un grupo de mi compañía y nos dirigimos al ala este de la ciudad mientras que otro, al mando de Jess, tomo rumbo al centro para señalar los puntos a ser bombardeados _

_Era sencillo y no me dio problemas; armamos trincheras y nos instalamos en dos esquinas estratégicas, no hubo resistencia y eso me alivio. Era medio dia cuando todos escuchamos un estruendo proveniente del centro de la ciudad, llamamos por radio y se nos informo que el segundo grupo fue emboscado por un grupo de insurgentes _

_-"pido autorización para dar apoyo"_

_-"negativo, el bombardeo iniciara en menos 5"-_

_Desobedeciendo dicha advertencia, me encamine junto a mi grupo para buscar a Jess. Como supuse, los estaban masacrando, llegue a tiempo para salvarla del fuego enemigo.. al vernos ambas reímos por la situación en la que estábamos _

_-"siempre estas tras de mi , ¿verdad Puckett?-_

_Solo atine a cerrar mi boca y cargándola la saque de ahí, nos replegamos cuando escuchamos a los aviones caza-bombarderos llegar para arrasar con toda esa resistencia_

_-Te mataran por esto- me dijo al oído _

_-siempre me meto en problemas por salvar tú trasero Jess – _

_Reímos juntas cuando de pronto sucedió lo inesperado, algo para lo que no estábamos preparadas… todos se detuvieron al ver a un niño que apareció de repente en medio de nuestro camino; era casi un bebe que apenas caminaba… lloraba mucho, y comprendimos al fin el porque… ese pequeño ángel tenia en sus manos una granada…_

_Ordene que tomáramos otro camino… cuando Jess corrió hacia el niño alejándose de mi, tanta era mi desesperación que intente detenerla… pero se hizo demasiado tarde, ella tomo la granada __**entre sus manos y empujo al niño para salvarle la vida…**_

_**Fin flashback**_

Me ahogue en un vaso buscando desaparecer el dolor de perder a la única persona que me amo. Maldita granada! ella lo sabia, sabia bien lo que debía hacer, arrojo al niño y lo protegió volviéndose un escudo humano, ¡sucio destino! tu nunca juegas limpio…

-maldita zorra… me abandonaste - balbuceo…

"_todos necesitan ser amados… hasta tu"_

Siento que alguien me ayuda, cierro los ojos y me encuentro sentada en el asiento trasero de un auto extraño, no logro ver la cara de mi benefactor… me siento cansada, con demasiado sueño…

"_eres una persona maravillosa…"_

De pronto abro los ojos, es de mañana… eso lo se porque la luz entra por una ventana que me da justo en la cara. Tengo una resaca de los mil demonios que me obliga a ponerme de pie, veo a mi alrededor y siento que el ambiente me es familiar…

"_esa persona especial para seguir adelante…" _

Alguien entra sin avisar y miro de quien se trata… me quedo sin habla, ha pasado tanto tiempo y… aun no creo lo que mis ojos ven….

"_te amo Sam"_

Corrí sin pensarlo, era ella después de todos estos… Carly estaba ahí y no era un espejismo, la abrace con mucha fuerza… temía perderla de nuevo, siento que me rodea con sus manos calmándome, dándome seguridad

-volví, regrese a casa… como te lo prometí… como te lo prometí…-

**Continuara….**

**Gracias a todos mis lectores, se que están ahí asi que no me pueden ignorar ejejeje no los nombro pero se que leen esto y saben que se los agradezco muchísimo – es por ustedes que sigue en pie esta historia **

**Interrogantes dudas – cualquier cosas solo avísenme ok nos vemos **

**PD: mi compresora no responde **


	4. Chapter 3

_-aun no muestra signos de mejoría, pero creemos que en un par de días se repondrá, y si todo sale bien… no será necesaria la cirugía –_

_-confió plenamente en usted…- _

_-vaya despreocupándose coronel– dijo en tono esperanzador - haremos todo lo posible -_

_-eso espero – entonces el coronel tomo su sombrero y se despidió del doctor prometiendo que volvería para __**darle una visita a la paciente.**_

**Watching the Sun**

Paso toda la noche en los brazos de su gran amor, la sujetaba con fuerza temiendo que pudiese perderla… nada le lleno mas de felicidad que verse junto a la persona a quien amo secretamente tantos años

"_ahora volviste, ya no estarás sola"_

-estoy en casa, al fin regrese…- ya cansada cerró los ojos para dormir esperando que ese momento durase para siempre.

Por la mañana Sam se levanto con muchas energías y llego hasta su sentido de olfato un delicioso aroma que le trajo tantos recuerdos

- JAMON!- grito llena de emoción y se apresuro en bajar a la cocina encontrando a Spencer preparando tan delicioso manjar

-buenos días Sa…m - quiso saludarla y darle un abrazo de bienvenida pero la joven adicta de la comida se desplazo y arrebatándole la sartén engullo todo, cuando hubo acabado al fin dio una fuerte apretón de lucha a Spencer que casi lo desmaya

-es bueno volver a verte ..- dijo apenas respirando

-me alegra estar de regreso..- se limito a contestar con la boca aun llena de jamón

Conversaron parte de la mañana, hablaron del cierre de iCarly, de cómo Freedie al fin se libro de su madre controladora, de cómo Gibby se **hizo famoso con su nuevo Web-Show…**

-puede pasar – dijo el guardia de la penitenciaria

Sam camino atravez de los pasillos llenos de ventanillas que servían. Llego hasta su ventanilla asignada en donde un guardia al verla desde el otro lado abrió una puerta y dejo entrar a un recluso ansioso por recibir a su visita

El presidiario se acerco hasta la ventanilla y tomo uno de los auriculares justo lo mismo que Sam y comenzó la charla

-hola pequeña, ha pasado tiempo… – dijo con algo de afecto en sus palabras

-me alegra verte también tío Carmine, vine en cuanto recibí tu mensaje –

-hay algo que debo decirte, es de mucha importancia… - miro a ambos lados desconfiando de los guardias – es sobre tu padre Sam… -

- ya veo; para asuntos familiares... es mejor tener algo de privacidad ..- y con una sonrisa cómplice con la de su tío saco de su bolsillo una pequeña vara metálica...

Horas después por una de las carreteras que salían de Seattle, Sam conducía una camioneta acompañada de su tío Carmine y su primo Chaz

- a donde nos dirigimos? – pregunto con desgano

-solo conduce, nosotros te avisaremos...- ambos acompañantes durmieron casi todo el camino hasta que al fin se detuvieron cerca a unos terrenos propiedad del aeropuerto de Seattle

-que hacemos en este basurero – dijo Sam de mala gana y cansada por el viaje. Entraron sin decir una palabra

-ya veras Samantha – decían entre los dos a medida que se acercaban a unos depósitos enumerados, luego de adentrarse varios **metros hicieron parada en el hangar con el numero 0212**

Carly regreso a casa lo mas antes posible para estar con Sam, eran las diez y pensó que su amiga aun dormía pero al llegar no la encontró en la habitación. Bajo a la cocina para buscar respuestas

- se fue hace una par de horas, dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver y…- dijo Spencer

-no te dijo a donde iba? – pregunto ansiosa, Spencer respondió negando con la cabeza

Sintió un vacio en su pecho e incapaz de continuar salió del edificio con la misma presura esperando **encontrarla en algún lugar cercano**

-cuando tu padre se fue… nos pidió que…cuando llegara el momento…– y antes de terminar abrió el depósito -este es legado de tu padre.. - dijo el tío Carmine, dándole paso a su sobrina ante las cosas personales de su padre

Habían cajas llenas de ropas extrañas, también curiosos artefactos así como álbumes de fotos, estampillas algunos Cd apilados junto a viejos cassets empolvados gracias al tiempo, de entre estos tesoros tomo una chaqueta que le llamo mucho la atención

-anda, pruébatelo - le animo su primo y ni corta ni perezosa se la puso comprobando así que tenia la misma talla que su padre

-eso no es todo Sam - dijo su tío acercándose a un objeto cubierto por un pesado protector- es hora de que conozcas a Bettsy-

Destapo aquella cosa que resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que una motocicleta "Harley Davidson", Sam no lo podía creer ... se quedo muda

-tu padre nunca confió en Pam… por eso nos pido que te la entregáramos solo a ti -

Sam rodeo la motocicleta observándola detalladamente, fascinada por la belleza de aquella antigüedad

-no es cualquier motocicleta... es una "Harley-Davidson Hydra Glide" del 63, negra como la noche; con una potencia de 60 CV, cilindrada de 1.200 c.c. motor bicilindrico de cuatro tiempos, cuatro cambios de caja, puro acero de arriba abajo… esta belleza puede llegar a los 164 kilómetros por hora! –exclamo de la emoción

-es mío… – susurro tratando de convencerse; Su primo le arrojo las llaves y ella las atrapo en el aire. Se subió a la motocicleta, acaricio el manubrio pensado que su padre alguna vez la manejo

La mirada de Sam hablo por sí sola, puso la llave en el contacto y suavemente la hizo girar al momento de apretar el pedal lo cual dio paso al rugido del motor, acelero a fondo probando la potencia de su nueva motocicleta

-sácala a pasear, ha estado guardada mucho tiempo-

-lo hare tío, créeme que lo hare…- manejándola sintió que su padre estaba ahí con ella… como **en aquella mañana hace ya tanto tiempo**

La lluvia persistía en la ciudad y Carly se refugiaba bajo la sombrilla de una librería esperando a que tal aguacero pasara lo mas antes posible para poder volver a casa

"tal vez ella regreso" Pensó distraída de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al fin la lluvia cedió un poco y Carly creyó pertinente avanzar unas cuadras mas y volverse a refugiar, cuando intento cruzar la calle un vehículo apareció de la nada empapándola por completo

-rayos! – exclamo frustrada

Trato de hacer algo pero la lluvia se hizo intensa, se enfureció y al mismo tiempo se frustro por lo que acababa de suceder. **Reanudo su camino resignada… cuando…**

_Los paramédicos bajaban a los heridos de los helicópteros de rescate, muchas de estas repletas de soldados malheridos _

"_aquí base respondan, tenemos a la Compañía perdida"_

_El personal acelero sus operaciones para asistir a los nuevos heridos que casi colapsan el hospital _

"_Coronel Shay, tengo una llamada en línea... es del alto mando señor"_

_Las luces de los corredores tan fugaces y resplandecientes iluminaban a los enfermeros que trasladaban de emergencia a uno de los soldados rescatados del área de conflicto _

_- esta consiente…!.- aviso y __**rápidamente el soldado herido fue evacuado **_

-Desea que la lleve señorita? – invito Sam a una empapada Carly quien sonrió ante la oferta

- no lo sé apuesto caballero – respondió siguiendo el juego – a donde iríamos exactamente?-

- lejos de aquí, eso tenlo por seguro – e hizo rugir la motocicleta

- está bien, veo que no tengo más opción….- subió junto a Sam poniéndose un casco

-sujétate preciosa, va a ser un viaje largo ..- y acelerando a fondo escaparon de las miradas indiscretas

Algo sin duda no andaba bien… las luces .. "demasiado perfecto" Sam sintió una felicidad poco común y al mismo tiempo una rara desilusión; las nubes negras de lluvia se disiparon dejando **salir al un sol tan radiante… **

"**no es real…nada lo es"**

_Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se percato que aun estaba en ese hospital, todo resulto ser un sueño… un sueño tan real…. _

_**Continuara…. **_

**Adivinen que sucedió? Todas sus dudas se responderán en el siguiente chap – esto fue como una especie de homenaje que quería hacerle a esa increíble serie llamada Dr. House (es un vano intento por asi decirlo) **

**Recuerden que esto es un drama genial – así que no esperen muchos momentos felices **

_**Revísenlo y comenten no me dejen colgado XD (de la trama, porque subiré la versión corregida sin errores ortográficos luego)**_


End file.
